


It's beginning to smell a lot like Christmas c:

by The_Cerulean_Author



Series: The 12 trolls of Christmas [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Interspecies Relationship(s), Non-Consensual Tickling, Perfume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:09:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5397245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cerulean_Author/pseuds/The_Cerulean_Author
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JADE X TEREZI<br/>THIS IS A TOTAL EXPERIMENT!! </p>
<p>Terezi catches the scent of Jade's perfume and adds it to the list of things she likes about the human. M4YB3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's beginning to smell a lot like Christmas c:

**Author's Note:**

> On the seventh day of Twelfth Perigee, my matesprite gave to me:  
> sEVENTH PARAPLEGICS  
> Six Revving Chainsaws  
> FIVE FUCKASSES  
> Four cuttlefis)( 38D  
> :3 Thr33 sharp claws  
> Two 2et2 of 2taiir2  
> 4ND 4 SC4L3M4T3 H4NG1NG FROM TH3 TREE!

It was a frosty afternoon as Jade Harley knocked on the door of the Pyrope Residence, wrapped up in her snuggly old squiddles knit-wear. Terezi's ancestor answered the door, smirking slightly when she saw it was Jade.

"4h, how c4n 1 h3lp you, m1ss h4rl3y?"  
"Um, hi, is Terezi home?" asked Jade a little awkwardly. Although she was now used to coexisting with the trolls, some of the ancestors still scared her a little. (The sea dwellers and Grand Highblood especially.)  
"sh3's upst41rs" Redglare smiled slightly, moving aside to let Jade in.

Jade thanked Redglare and ran upstairs "Terezi! I'm here!" she called.  
"COM3 ON UP!" Terezi's voice yelled in reply.  
\--

Terezi heard Jade's voice and started panicking. She still had Jade's scarf in her hand that the human had left behind a few weeks ago and Terezi had "accidentally forgotten" to give it back. In truth, she loved the fact it smelled like Jade (whom she had a massive flush crush on). She shoved the scarf under her bed, seconds before the door opened.

"Hi Terezi" smiled Jade, closing the door behind her.  
"H3Y TH3R3 H4RL3Y" Terezi replied, then sniffed and frowned "W41T. 1S TH4T YOU?"  
"Of course it is, silly. Who else would it be?" Jade smiled, sitting on the bed next to her friend.  
"YOU SM3LL D1FF3R3NT." she huffed, almost in accusation.  
"What? Oh! I forgot you identify people by their smell. I'm wearing perfume, that's all" the human explained.  
"TH3 FUCK 1S P3RFUM3?"  
"Well, people wear it to make themselves smell nice, don't you like it?" 

Terezi sniffed again, considering the question. It wasn't unpleasant. It just masked Jade's normal fragrance of wild flowers and tropical plants. However, the more she sniffed, the more she picked up Jade's floral scent underneath the tones warm tones of cinnamon and other spices reminiscent of the festive period.

Great. So now not only was Terezi's flush crush funny, kind and pretty (Jade had several times drawn a picture of herself for Terezi to smell and get a good mental image of what she looked like), but she also smelled great.

"NO, 1 L1K3 1T." she decided, hearing Jade exhale in relief. "SO WH4T BR1NGS YOU H3R3?" she inquired.  
"Well, I had an idea for a game I thought you might enjoy. Dave suggested it and helped me alchemize the necessary things. It's called the chapstick challenge"  
"WH4T'S CH4PST1CK?" asked Terezi curiosly.  
"It's a bit like lipstick but flavoured. Because when you kiss someone, you want it to taste good right? Especially if you're as fixated on taste as you are" Jade smiled.  
"1S TH4T 4N 1NSULT?" growled Terezi.  
"No! God no I'm sorry!" Jade replied quickly.  
"H3H, R3L4X J4D3 1'M K1DD1NG" laughed the troll.  
"So...you wanna give it a go?"  
"SUR3. WH4T DO 1 DO?"  
"You close your eyes, I apply a chapstick flavour and you guess the flavour"  
"1 C4N'T S33 4NYTH1NG 4S 1T 1S BUT 4LR1GHT..." Terezi muttered, closing her eyes.

Jade smiled to herself and selected a chapstick flavoured like Christmas Cookies, liberally applying it to her lips. Her stomach was tingling with butterflies. Holy shit...she was actually going to kiss Terezi.

"W41T 4 S3C. HOW DO 1 GU3SS TH3 FL4VOUR 1F 1T'S ON YOUR L1PS 4ND NOT M1N3?" asked Terezi after a moment.  
"You'll see" whispered Jade, leaning forward and pressing her lips to Terezi's just for a second.

The tealblood's blind eyes flew open and her jaw dropped. She quickly regained herself and started rambling.

"WH4T TH3 FUCK JUST HAPP3N3D?! D1D YOU...? D1D YOU JUST...? YOU K1SS3D M3?!" she demanded.  
"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have done that at all. Dave knew how I felt...a-about you...and he thought this was a good idea for me to tell you..." Jade mumbled.

Immediately, Terezi felt bad. Damn she didn't want to upset Jade, especially when she was neither angry nor upset herself...how could she be? Her flush crush had all but admitted she liked Terezi. Words could not describe how happy that made the tealblood.

"COM3 H3R3...." she whispered gently, pulling Jade into a hug "1'M NOT M4D, 1 SW34R. HOW COULD 1 B3 WH3N YOU'V3 JUST G1V3N M3 3V3RYTH1NG 1 W4NT FOR TW3LFTH P3R1G33?"  
"And what would that be?" asked Jade, holding on to Terezi tightly.  
"YOU. SO PL34S3 SM1L3 FOR M3?" Terezi smiled, pulling away to put her and Jade's foreheads together.  
"I'll try" the human smiled a tiny smile.  
"M4YB3 TH1S W1LL H3LP" grinned Terezi, suddenly tickling Jade.

Jade squealed and tried to escape from Terezi's clutches but just ended up pinned to the bed, Terezi on top of her and still tickling mercilessly.  
Eventually, the troll stopped tickling Jade, but kept her pinned. Jade calmed down and opened her eyes, seeing Terezi smiling at her. It wasn't her usual shit-eating grin, and her ruby red eyes were sparkling with love.

"I didn't know you could smile like that" breathed Jade.  
"1 D1DN'T KNOW 4NYON3 COULD M4K3 M3 SM1L3 L1K3 TH1S" Terezi smiled wider.  
"Well...now that we've established how we both feel....would you like to...?" she trailed off.  
"B3 YOUR M4T3SPR1T3? FUCK Y3S." Terezi grinned, forming half a heart with her hand which Jade completed. 

Terezi leaned down to kiss Jade again but Jade stopped her.  
"Wait a moment" Jade told her, wiping the Christmas Cookies flavour chapstick off her lips before replacing it with another. "Ok go ahead."  
Terezi raised an eyebrow before leaning down to kiss Jade again, the fruity burst of cherry reaching her tastebuds. She purred eagerly, kissing deeper before pulling away briefly to murmur in her new matesprite's ear

"HAPPY TW3LFTH P3R1G33, J4D3"  
"Merry Christmas, Terezi" breathed Jade.


End file.
